Castles in the Sky
by sylvervixen
Summary: Hermione Granger has decided that her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the one where she will at last seduce her best friend Ron and live happily ever after. But life and a certain blond male has a way of spoiling even Hermion
1. ONE: Head Girl

**Disclaimer:**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**ONE: Head Girl**

Hermione Granger looked in the mirror and smiled in pure female satisfaction. Looking back at her was a willowy brunette. She had finally grown up this summer. Now she had curves in just the right places, at least if the stares and whistles she got at the beach were anything to go by. And her hair had finally sorted itself out. Who'd have thought that all it needed was an extra five inches. The extra length added weight to her now waist long hair and it fell down her back in large soft curls. It was also highlighted with strands of dark gold. She had used a lemon rinse before and after going to the beach and exposing her hair to the sun. And after using a simple charm it would stay that way for as long as she liked. Her gaze drifted to her face and she softly patted it dry before applying some soft bronze eye shadow. She studied her face as objectively as possible. Her eyes were almond shaped and a startling shade of honey brown. "Gypsy eyes" a besotted Frenchman had called them. Her nose was alright. A "cute" upturned button of a nose. It wrinkled as Hermione giggled remembering how that same Frenchman had said it made him want to "eet 'er up".

"Those French sure are weird," she thought "but great kissers."

Another giggle. Next her gaze wandered to her lips, not too full and not too thin.

"Just right, Goldilocks".

Hermione applied some strawberry flavored lip gloss to her lips. She smacked them and thought of tonight.

"Hmmm... another layer or two should do it," she thought with another giggle.

She admired her "tantoo" as Emma called it. It was something the two girls had picked up while beach hopping along the Cote d'Azure in the South of France. Since quite a few of those had been swimsuits optional beaches, they had gotten quite an eyeful and noticed these "tantoos". The sun worshippers had placed stickers on any part of their bodies everyday they went to the beach. By repeatedly placing the same sticker on the same spot a tattoo was made in the contrast between the tanned and the untanned skin of the body. Hermione had gone through several sheets of dragon stickers before she had used an undetectable sticking charm on her dragon. She had chosen the spot just to the right of her left hipbone below her belly button, which was now pierced. Hermione wore a dangling diamond teardrop in her belly button. Both were only visible if she wore low rise jeans or hip hugging skirts. This was always, now, thanks to Jean-Luc.

Hermione smiled fondly as she thought of Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc was in the fashion industry in Milan. When she and Emma had run across him in a fashion show they thought it love at first sight. He was a total babe. Unfortunately for them he was also as gay as they came. But they had laughed off the girls' foiled attempts of hitting on him and become fast friends. Jean-Luc had helped Emma and Hermione build up a totally catcall worthy wardrobe from all the left over designer clothes from his fashion shoots. And had his partner (in life), a make-up artist teach them how to achieve a "she doesn't need make-up" make-up face.

Hermione wrapped a towel around her now dry skin and went to her wardrobe. Thank goodness she had left a couple of club outfits along with her bikinis, shorts, and tanks and not sent them home along with the rest of her wardrobe. Not that she had actually worn those bikinis often. Hermione shivered and still couldn't believe her daring. Where _had_ she found the courage to go nude? Probably from Emma. But she did have an awesome all over tan to show for that.

"Thanks Emma," she thought. "Thank goodness _for_ Emma." Hermione had befriended Emma when the girls were both seven years old. Ever since then they'd become inseparable. Emma even knew about Hermione being a witch. She was a bit envious about that but "it looks like it involves a lot of homework. You're _always_ doing homework, Hermione." And if something involved hard work, Emma played least in sight. Emma put forward an innocent, goody-two-shoes face to the world. But if you got to know her as well as Hermione had you were in for a shock. Emma liked to party – hard. And Emma simply _loved_ boys—men. Hanging around Emma, Hermione's badder self developed even more over the summers when she was away from the dubious influences of Ron and Harry. Emma had seen a couple of photos of Harry and Ron and she could see where Hermione got off on liking Ron.

"But Harry's way cuter! Not to mention more famous, but after last year, I can see where Ron has acquired more appeal." Emma had said one afternoon.

"Yes, he is. But Harry is also like a brother to me. I love both him and Ron. Ron's just -- you know. Anyway, Harry's with Ginny now." Hermione had responded. And that had been the end of that conversation.

She picked out a cream colored satin mini-skirt with a black scallop trim on the hem, a tan tank top with a tan mesh overlay and a thong. Panty lines were a definite fashion don't, according to Jean-Luc. She got dressed and pulled on some black flip-flops. She usually ended up dancing barefoot and losing her heels, so why bother?

"There. Done." Now she had a few minutes to think about tonight. She was going to a club in downtown Madrid with Emma and two Spanish boys that Emma had found. And later they were going to go for a walk along the beach.

"Ah, the beach" she thought. She had probably visited every beach in France, Spain, and Italy. Thanks to her repeatedly being the top student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her parents came up with this idea of backpacking across Europe. They waited until Hermione was almost seventeen, made her take her best muggle friend Emma (thank goodness they had no inkling of what Emma was _really_ like), and had made her swear up and down that she wouldn't do anything "irresponsible or stupid". Hermione winced as she thought of what she knowingly was getting herself into tonight. Definitely classified as "irresponsible" AND "stupid".

"But Ron's worth it."

Hermione thought about her plan for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She had worked hard all summer to get the perfect body. When going to the beach, Hermione had actually gone swimming and not just lain on the beach towel as Emma had. Now she had a well-toned body, not too muscular though.

"Hopefully that'll be enough," thought Hermione. "Maybe with my more feminine figure, Ron will finally see me as a woman and not as a bookworm. And when Ron gets me – boy will he be pleased!" Hermione blushed, thinking about what she'd done all summer. She was still a virgin, not that the cute European guys hadn't tried to cure her of _that_. She mentally rolled her eyes. She could've had any one of them if she had wanted. But she wanted her first time to be special. Mostly those European guys had been used as practice for Ron. To say that her snogging skills were "acceptable" would be the understatement of the day. She wasn't top student at Hogwarts for nothing. Fast learner that she was – she'd become a pro.

Hermione's eyes took on a dreamy look as she thought about her situation with Ron. Or more accurately, the _lack_ of a situation between them. She was going to try her hardest to rectify that. She'd decided that when she walked into Hogwarts this year she'd be a virgin. But she'd sure as hell walk out a woman! She'd gotten her letter from Hogwarts that morning. Hermione had been named Head Girl! She'd sent her parents, Ron, Ginny, and Harry the good news as soon as the owl had revived itself. She wondered a moment as to who the Head Boy was. She hoped it was Harry, but she'd find out soon enough. Oh well. Instead she thought about how as Head Girl she'd have her own living quarters – shared with the Head Boy, of course – but still, all her own. Hermione thought about how, when she and Ron finally hooked up, she'd invite him to her dormitory and there they would finally ---.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Emma burst into the room.

"Hermione! You ready yet? Great! Let's go! Ramón and Carlos are waiting in the lobby. Just wait till you see them! Mmmm. Yummy. I've outdone myself this time if I do say so myself. And I do. Oh they're just beautiful! I call Carlos." All this in one breath.

"Whoa Emma! Breathe! I'm coming." Hermione said laughing.

"Yeah – whatever. Just think of all the "practice" you'll get out of Ramón tonight!"

Hermione's face lit up with a mischievous grin and a speculative gleam entered her eye. She wondered if the Spanish really were as "hot-blooded" as they claimed.

* * *


	2. TWO: Moonlit Reckonings

**TWO: Moonlit Reckonings**

Hermione, sweaty from dancing went over to the bar for a drink.

"Cosmopolitan," she said holding up her index finger. The bartender grunted in response, but handed over her drink in record time.

"Gracias." And with a quick smile she picked up her drink. Turning around she leaned back on the bar with one elbow and, sipping her drink, surveyed the scene around her.

It was her and Emma's last night in Madrid and the European backpack tour. Tomorrow morning she'd be on her way home. Then on Thursday she was going to meet Harry, Ron, and Ginny at Diagon Alley where they'd go and do all their school shopping. And then on Friday she'd be back at Hogwarts. She would miss the night scene. But it's for the better. You're Head Girl now, Hermione, you have to set an example. Hermione felt a little flicker of annoyance that she still did not know who Head Boy was. She'd gotten owls from Ron and Harry and neither had the position. Maybe it was Ernie MacMillan or even Neville Longbottom. He'd really changed a lot over sixth year. Maybe he was Head Boy? She knew it had to be someone with really good grades and leadership capabilities. Oh well…

A particularly bright flash of the strobe light brought Hermione back to Earth. She downed the rest of her drink and headed back onto the dance floor. Ramón was waving to her.

* * *

A sickle of moon was sliding down the sky and its rays turned the sand from pale ivory to silver. The leaves of the palms made dark shadows on the sand and at its edge the sea murmured perpetually, sometimes noisily with little rushes of sound, sometimes softly with a faint throbbing undertone. In its dark moving mass stars winked at their own reflection.

"Hmm?" she said.

"I said, 'I will miss you.' Will you write to me? I want to keep in touch. I will be in London in the spring. We could meet... "

"Gee, Ramón, that sounds great. But I will be away at school up north so that's not possible. It's my last year and I will be really busy with homework and exams. But a letter now and then sounds good." Hermione said, not at all sorry.

"Whoa boy! Ever heard of a summer fling? And I've known you for what – five days?" she thought to herself.

"Oh, right . . ." Ramón said with a crestfallen expression on his beautiful face.

"Um . . . I have to be up early for the flight tomorrow morning. I should probably get going. Let's go get the others." Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him further down the beach to where Emma and Carlos were . . . getting to know each other . . . better.

After clearing her throat, rather loudly, a few times Hermione finally caught Emma's attention.

"Emma, how about we get going? We have to be at the airport in four hours! I'm not even done packing yet." She gave Emma a pleading look, and, understanding at last, Emma's expression changed from disgruntlement (at being interrupted) to surprise.

"Oh my goodness! Do we really? Well boys, it was a pleasure but we really had best be going." She said.

"Yes, indeed," said Carlos with amusement in his deep voice. "We'll take you to the airport – no, no. It is a pleasure. Shall we?" and with that he took Hermione's arm, and tucking it into his, led the way up the beach to the girls' hotel. A glum Ramón and a bemused Emma followed.

"I am sorry about my friend Ramón. He gets . . . attached, rather easily. And with you, it is no surprise, quicker than usual. I hope he was not being too intense."

"Oh, well, uh . . . thank you. Not at all. Must be the moonlight." Hermione said, laughing a bit uncomfortably.

"Yes. Well, ladies, I bid you goodnight. We shall see you in the morning. Come Ramón." And pulling Ramón away from Hermione they left the girls in the lobby.

" 'Gee, I still have to pack my things. We have to leave, right away!' Thanks a lot Hermione. Why'd you have to end the night right then. I was just getting to know Carlos." Emma said petulantly, throwing a pillow at Hermione.

"Sorry Em. Had to do it. Ramón already had Ramón Jrs. running around in his head. Can you believe it?! He wanted to come visit me in the spring!!!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Oh my! Really? Were there any Hermione Jrs.?" Emma said teasingly.

"Oh shut up, do!" Hermione said throwing the pillow back at Emma.

"Alright. I forgive you. It was for a worthy cause." Emma said. She pulled off her dress and throwing it on the floor pulled on a tee shirt and got into bed.

"Will you stop laughing, it's not funny!" Hermione said grouchily. She pulled off the slip dress she'd worn to the club, and threw it in her suitcase. She grabbed a black tank top with thin spaghetti straps and pulled it on over the boyshort panties she was wearing. She climbed into bed next to Emma.

As Emma was trying to stop her hysterical laughter a snort escaped her. At that Hermione burst out laughing herself.

"Okay. Maybe it's a bit funny." She admitted grudgingly. "But we really do have to be up in three hours so let's get to bed."

* * *


	3. THREE: Unpleasant Surprise

**THREE: Unpleasant Surprise**

Hermione was sitting at a table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor. She was waiting for Harry, Ron and Ginny to arrive. They were meeting here before they began their school shopping. She had arrived a bit early and was reviewing her school list.

SEVENTH-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

(1) Dress robes

(2) The following books:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7 _by Miranda Goshawk

_The Dark Arts: All You Need to Know, with an introduction by Albus Dumbledore _by Quentin Trimble

_The N.E.W.T.s: What to expect, practice exams included _by Esmeralda Pinkerton

Suddenly feeling a pair of eyes on her, Hermione looked up from her list. Across the street, a tall dark haired boy was staring at her with a slightly open-mouthed expression of disbelief on his handsome face.

"Is something wrong with the way I look?" Hermione thought. She glanced down at herself. She was wearing a white tank top, with thin spaghetti straps, that ended just above her belly button and showed off her belly ring and tan very nicely indeed. She was wearing a light denim mini skirt. The waist was frayed from where the waistband had been and now it rode very low on her hips with her dragon tantoo playing, peekaboo, depending on which way she turned. And her black flip flop. Hermione touched her face feeling for anything strange. Nothing.

"I look fine. What's he playing at? Why's he staring? Doesn't he know that that's rude? Well two can play at this game." Hermione thought and stared back at him.

"He was about six feet tall and had a muscular build yet was still surprisingly lean. He had broad shoulders that were highlighted by the navy blue muscle tee he was wearing. His chest tapered down to slim hips and legs that looked very muscular in his dusty colored jeans.

"Wow!" she thought, her gaze resting on his face. It was tan with strong chiseled features that drew the eye to his determined chin. His hair was a bit shaggy and fell into his eyes which were a brilliant shade of emerald green. Standing next to him was a petite redhead. Her eyebrows were slightly arched over her Mediterranean blue eyes. She had a little upturned nose and with the exception of her lips, which were a bit too full, she was a classic beauty. She was wearing a light green summer dress that clung to her curves. Next to her stood a beautiful blonde. She looked almost regal in her red strapless sundress. The dress clung to and outlined her very obvious curves. Wizards of all ages were staring at her. But her attention was focused on the one on her arm. He was ... adorable. He was at least a half a foot taller than the dark haired boy was. He was also more muscular and was wearing a white tee shirt - which fit him very well indeed- over khaki cargo pants. He had red hair the same shade as the petite girl. And the same Mediterranean blue eyes as her too. In fact Hermione knew that shade of blue. They were the exact same shade as ... Ron's!

"Wait a sec-!" Hermione's gaze flew back to the dark haired boy, who was beginning to grin delightedly. And sure enough, as the breeze ruffled his hair there on his forehead, visible for just a second, was a thin lightning shaped scar!

"Galloping gargoyles! Harry!? Is that yo-? Oh my goodness! It IS you!" Hermione shouted as she jumped up and ran over to the group. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. She was immediately engulfed in a warm, bone crushingly tight embrace.

"Alright there, Hermione?" Harry asked, green eyes dancing with happiness and laughter. "Changed a bit, haven't you?"

"Me?! How about you? You've changed too! And not for the worse either, I didn't even recognize you at first." She grinned at him. "And what happened to your glasses?"

"Vanishing spell." Harry said unabashedly. "My best one yet, I reckon." Laughing Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Ginny! Wow! You are one hot looking lady! What happened?" she asked kissing Ginny on the cheek. Ginny blushed rosily and gave Hermione a hug.

"Thanks, 'Mione. I just grew up ... at last. And look at you! Well ... talk about sexy!"

"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione said, grinning. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and taking a deep breath, she turned around.

"Ron! How are you? You look great!!!" she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Mmmm ... he smells wonderful! And these muscles-." A throat being cleared softly and a whispered "Darling" interrupted Hermione's thoughts

"Whoops! Sorry about that Ron." Hermione said, forcing herself to end the hug. It was like being told to leave heaven just as you were getting settled. "It's just so good to be home. I hadn't realized how much I've missed you all." She looked at the beautiful blonde, that had ruined her blissful moment, with open curiosity. Waiting for an introduction.

There was an awkward silence and Harry and Ginny exchanged pointed looks and then Harry prodded Ron with his elbow.

"Wha-? Oh. Yeah ... um ... Hermione, this is ... Brigitte Delacour." Ron said, and turned an interesting shade of magenta. When he received another jab in the ribs from Harry's elbow, he added, looking a bit defiant, "My girlfriend."

Hermione felt her heart stop. Than it started again at a frantic pace.

"What?! Did he just say what I think he said?" she had better clarify. Just to be sure.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" she asked thinking, "Please say friend. Please say friend. Plea-"

"My girlfriend, Brigitte Delacour." Ron repeated helpfully.

"Nooo!! This cannot be happening! Not to me! Not right now! Ron!! How could you!?!?!" Hermione's thoughts were racing as frantically as her heart. She, however, showed nothing of her panicky emotions. Outwardly composed she asked, "Delacour? Any relation to Fleur?"

"Why yes!" Brigitte said looking delighted. "She is my dear cousin, do you know her?"

"No. Not intimately." Hermione answered in a dry tone. "So ... how did you two meet?" She asked, directing the queation at Ron.

"Oh." Ron said, sounding relieved. "Well, you know how Bill and Fleur are still dating? Well Brigitte came to visit Fleur during the summer holidays and well ... one thing led to another."

"What he really means to say is that from the moment we laid eyes on each other it was love? Wasn't it darling?" Brigitte said helpfully. "We simply had a _fabulous_ summer. I have decided to move here for my last year at school. I am going to Hogwarts! Beauxbatons was simply too far away from my darling Ron! And I don't have much faith in long distance relationships. Surely you agree? You know Victor Krum, yes?" she added the last bit slyly.

Ron was so busy staring at Brigitte like a lost puppy dog, that he was totally unaware of his love's dig at Hermione. Hermione glanced at Ginny before answering.

"Indeed I do. But you see, Victor and I remain close, - very close - despite all that happened." Brigitte looked a bit deflated, Hermione smiled inside. "Have you spoken with Professor Dumbledore about which house you'll be in, yet?"

"Oh no. I received an owl from him saying that I would find out at a ... sorting ceremony? I hope I'll be in Ron's house. I would love that. I want to spend every moment with my boyfriend. Isn't it all just so wonderful?" she finally finished.

"I'll say!" Ron said and he leaned over and began to kiss Brigitte.

"Ouch. That hurt." Hermione thought and she quickly turned away to stop tears from forming in her eyes. Instead she encountered Harry's worried gaze.

"You alright, 'Mione?" he asked quietly, so only she could hear. Ginny, who was looking at Ron and Brigitte with an expression of mixed awe and disgust on her face was distracted. "I know how you feel about ... "

"Of course I'm all right, Harry. Besides I had a pretty _fabulous_ summer myself, if you know what I mean. Anyway, it's all in the past, now. Don't worry about me." She was lying and judging by Harry's expression of disbelief, he knew it.

"If you're sure..." Harry asked.

"I'm sure." Hermione replied firmly. He wasn't going to push her. Thank goodness at least he hadn't changed on the inside. As insightful and considerate as ever. "Now come on." She grabbed Ginny's hand and put it through hers and putting her other arm through Harry's turned to Ron and Brigitte, who had just come up for air. "Let's go shopping!"

* * *


	4. FOUR: Shopping with the Enemy

**FOUR: Shopping with the Enemy**

"Oh dear Merlin! He has a girlfriend! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? WHY? Why did he get a girlfriend?" Hermione's mind shrieked to her. "She's probably part veela like Fleur. Argh! This is awful. All my plans are ruined! RUINED! Now what? Ron's so happy. He was half in love with Fleur anyway. And now Brigitte comes along. Grr!" The problem was that in different circumstances Hermione and Brigitte could have been friends. Brigitte was nothing like Fleur. In fact she was a bit more like Hermione. She got good grades, she loved books, she was nice, and she loved Ron. But Ron loved her back!

"Mmmm… huh? I'm sorry Ginny. What did you say?"

"I said, 'do you think think this color looks good on me?'" said Ginny with exaggerated patience.

Hermione became aware of her surroundings again. She was in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, with Ginny and Brigitte. They were here to buy dress robes for the different balls and their graduation ceremony. And not wanting the boys to see the dresses until those events, the girls had deposited them at Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Except you don't have anyone to go with do you?" a nasty little voice inside her head reminded Hermione. "I can always ask ... Neville Longbottom. He's changed even more this summer, than he did during sixth year. He is really quite handsome now." Hermione replied to herself, thinking of the photo Neville had sent her. "Yes he is but he also has his eye on the cute little Hufflepuff, Marie." Her mind argued back at her.

"Well?" Ginny was talking to her again.

"Focus Hermione!" Hermione forced herself to look at Ginny. Ginny was wearing a robe of the same Mediterranean blue as her eyes. It clung to her curves as if though a second skin.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny! That dress looks gorgeous on you! It matches your eyes perfectly. You – poor Harry. He won't know what hit him." Hermione said actually feeling sorry for Harry.

"That's the idea!" Ginny grinned wickedly as she said this. This earned a real smile from Hermione for the first time since she found out about -.

"Brigitte! Wow. That looks beautiful. It makes you look like some kind of Greek priestess. Wow. Go see if Madam Malkin has any slippers to match." Ginny said a bit bossily and Brigitte scurried off to Madam Malkin. "That takes care of her. I'm all set... Hermione!"

Hermione jumped. "What?" she asked a trifle breathlessly.

"What?! You! What about you? You need a dress. You are head girl. You _have_ to go to the dances. Let's find you one. I would recommend one in silver or emerald green. It'll show off you tan and hot little body to advantage!"

"Ginny!" Hermione said in a scandalized voice, blushing furiously.

"What? Oh the "hot little body compliment"? Hey I am the only girl in a family of boys. I've had to hang around them my whole life! I was bound to pick up on something besides Quidditch plays. And - don't look at me like that – there is nothing wrong with appreciation of a fine figure. Male _or_ female. And you don't even have to like the person either. I mean look at the people at school. There's Marcus Flint. He's gone now, but you have to admit that aside from his face the rest of him wasn't too bad. All muscle. Trust me. _I know_. When he collided with me at that Quidditch match, well...."

"Never have I—Ginny! Marcus? As in Marcus Flint?" Hermione burst out laughing. "He just looks too much like a huge lump of rock for me to ever... nah. I like my boys to be muscular but still lean enough for me to wrap my arms around. Know what I mean?"

"Hermione! What _have_ you been up to this summer? But yes, I do know what you mean. Why do you think I'm dating Harry? There's just something about a seeker's build... delish." Ginny said. "How about this one?" she asked holding out a robe. It was green with white stripes.

"Uh... let's keep looking." Hermione said eyeing the robe in distaste. "But Ginny, surely you don't apply that rule to all seekers, do you? I mean Victor was quite a handful... and I don't know any other seekers so..." she trailed off.

"Course you do. What about Malfoy? He was starting to fill out very promisingly last year. And in all the right places too." Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked Hermione straight in the eye. "Don't you dare tell a single soul or I will jinx you to hell and back, but I had the worst crush on Draco Malfoy. That is until Harry and I got together last year. Now I can still ogle the goods as long as I don't handle, right?" Hermione stared at her.

"Ogle the goods? Draco Malfoy? Oh, I get it." She burst out laughing. "Very funny Ginny. You almost had me there." At the look on Ginny's face, Hermione stopped laughing. "No... You're serious? Malfoy? Wow!"

"Look at this one!" Ginny pilled out a dress robe that, despite her heartache, took Hermione's breath away. It was an emerald color that shimmered in the light, and rivaled Harry's eyes. It was scattered with silver starbursts here and there. The sleeves were bell shaped and slit in the inseam up to mid arm. The neckline was a bit lower than Hermione was used to, but a little voice in the back of her head, which sounded suspiciously like Jean-Luc, was whispering "it's you" in her ear.

"Wow!" Hermione breathed, touching the material lightly. It was like liquid emeralds. "It's beautiful."

"Try it on. I bet it'll look even better on you." Ginny said.

Hermione hurried to put it on. It fit as if made for her. Molded to her curves, it rustled softly with her every move. She gave an experimental twirl and heard several gasps. She looked up. Ginny, Brigitte, Madam Malkin, and the old which being helped by Madam Malkin, were staring at her open mouthed.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You look like a princess dearie." The old witch said.

"Absolutely stunning." Added Madam Malkin.

"Oh Hermione. You'll break someone's heart for sure, at the dance." Gushed Ginny.

"You absolutely have to get it, Hermione. Anyone else would just spoil the dress. You make it beautiful." Brigitte said.

Hermione looked up sharply. This? From Brigitte? A compliment? Hermione was sure that Brigitte had noticed how she had prolonged her hug with Ron but not Harry. She probably even knew that Hermione liked Ron, from the look and slight nod she had seen Ginny shoot Brigitte when they greeted each other. Yet she was still being nice. This made Hermione like her even more.

"No! Stop it. I want you to be awful and dumb. I want to hate you. I need to." Hermione's mind screamed silently at Brigitte. But she knew that she could not hate her. It was like hating herself. She couldn't.

"Thank you Brigitte." Hermione answered in a soft voice. "I guess I'm taking this one then. Now, that's the Yule ball. And now I just need one for graduation." She found a robe that was cut in crisp simple lines. It was tight fitted along the bust line but fell in soft folds to the floor. It was a scarlet color with a gold trim on the neckline and bell sleeves. It was made out of a lightweight material that wouldn't be too warm in the June ceremony. "Gryffindor colors," Hermione thought. "Perfect."

Ginny and Brigitte had already paid for their robes, so Hermione told them to go on she'd meet them outside. When she exited Madam Malkin's with several neatly wrapped packages in her arms, Ginny raised her eyebrow in question.

"Oh, I just needed to buy a few extra things. Sorry." Hermione answered in response to the unspoken question, blushing slightly.

"Uh huh." Ginny said, wondering why Hermione was blushing. "I just need to pop in here to buy a few extra potion ingredients. Fred and George used almost all of my monkshood. Brigitte you can buy all of your supplies in here as well. Are you coming, Hermione?"

"Um... no. I actually bought too much last winter break and still have more than enough. You go on ahead. I'll wait out here. Besides, I can't stand the smell." Hermione said wrinkling her nose.

"I know!" Ginny rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose in response. "But I have to go. We won't be long." She and Brigitte disappeared inside.

"Sure." Hermione replied distractedly. Her attention had been caught by a reflection in the store's front glass. A reflection of a blonde boy. He was very tall and had broad muscular shoulders that tapered to a trim waist and slim hips. And long, lean legs. His hair made Hermione's fingers itch to run through it. It was a pale blond and fell into his eyes. She couldn't tell what color they were because the reflection was slightly distorted in the late afternoon light. Hermione turned around slowly for a better look, but so had the boy. He was entering Quality Quidditch Supplies and all Hermione saw was a well shaped butt.

"Damn!" She muttered. "I hope he goes to Hogwarts 'cause I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that."

"A piece of what?" asked Brigitte. She and Ginny had just come out of the store and heard the end of Hermione's musings.

"Oh... um... a piece of Tom's famous peach cobbler." She said lamely.

"Tom?" Brigitte asked curiously.

"He's the owner of the Leaky Cauldron." Ginny explained. "And shouldn't we be there by now. I thought the boys said to meet them there at five o'clock. What time is it?" Hermione glanced at her brown leather cuff watch.

"Four-fifty-five." Hermione said.

"Shit! We had better get going. Come on!" Ginny grabbed each girl by the hand and dragged them off.

* * *

The girls were on second helpings of the peach cobbler when Ron and Harry showed up, looking disgruntled.

"What's up Harry?" Hermione asked. "You look frustrated."

"That's because I am." Harry replied in a dry tone. "Ron and I ran into Malfoy just as we were about to pay for Ron's broom." Harry answered.

"Oh. And was he as snobby and arrogant as usual?" Ginny asked with an expression of disgust on her face.

"No!" Ron almost yelled. "Nothing but an, 'Afternoon Potter, Weasley.' Not a single remark about my broom or about my family." Ron said in indignation.

"Yea. He didn't even so much as _glance_ at my scar." Harry added. "And he didn't once mention his pure-blooded-ness or wealth!"

"Maybe he's finally matured." Hermione said half jokingly, half seriously.

"Or maybe he has the flu." Ginny suggested hopefully.

"Nah. He sounded alright." Harry said in a worried tone.

"So, Ron, honey. What kind of broom did you get?" Brigitte asked.

"Oh. Wait till you see it. It's a beauty." Ron said rapturously, clasping his hands and staring into space.

"Harry?" Hermione turned to him for help.

"He got a Firebolt." He supplied readily.

"Oh, but it's nothing compared to Harry's Thunderbolt. But it's almost next in line." And Ron launched into a detailed and loving rendition of his new broomstick. The others listened, happy for a change in subject. "And I betcha Slytherin won't stand a chance this year. What with Ginny's Nimbus 5000, and Dean and Seamus' Nimbus 4000's. Well... I only hope that whoever tries out will have a good broom. Any ideas Harry?"

"Wha-?" Harry asked pulling himself out of the stupor he had sunk into. "Oh, you mean as chasers. Nope. But we'll know soon enough. Tryouts are on Saturday, right? Listen. I have to get going. The Dursleys have put me on a curfew." At the look Hermione shot him he said, "Yea I know. Seven o'clock. But after the dementor attack two years ago... well no matter how much Dumbledore or I assure them that it won't happen again, they're still too afraid for their 'ickle Dudleykins'. And of course I have to go by it too. I mean I'm not some helpless little twit like Dudley, but Dumbledore said to humor them." Harry said with a sigh of resignation. He leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I guess I'll see you at the platform tomorrow." With one last kiss to Ginny, Harry left the Leaky Cauldron to go to the underground.

As the door swung shut, a beam of red sunlight briefly fell across Ginny's head, making it seem on fire.

"Oh goodness!" she exclaimed. "Ron we have to get going or Mum'll have our heads." She kissed Hermione on the cheek and hugged her again. "Brigitte's spending the night." She added with a worried look at Ron. "I hope she's not in Gryffindor. I mean I love her and all, who can't? But I've seen her all summer. That's enough." She added so only Hermione could hear her.

"Bye hun." Hermione said. She also got up from the table. "It was nice meeting you Brigitte."

"Yes. You as well Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow then." She leaned over and kissed Hermione on both cheeks.

"She's French." Ron said in explanation to Hermione's surprised look. "Bye Hermione. It was great to see you again." Ron gave Hermione a quick hug before he and Brigitte disappeared in a burst of green flames.

Hermione sighed heavily and went outside to find a cab home. Only when she was tucked in safely in her bed, did she let the tears fall.

* * *


	5. FIVE: One Awful Morning

**FIVE:** One Awful Morning

"Hermione dear. You have to get up. It's a quarter after ten. Oh honey! You must have not set your alarm! Your father and I had an early emergency patient to attend to. We thought for certain that you would be awake. But when you didn't pick up the telephone, I got worried and took a cab over. Come on dear. Your train leaves in forty-five minutes! Hermione!" Mrs. Granger leapt out of the way as Hermione sprang out of bed.

"Did you say forty-five minutes?! Oh no! I overslept. Mum! Can you call me a taxicab? I'll be down in twenty minutes. Thanks." Hermione said in a rush as she scurried around her room throwing odds and ends into her trunk.

"Sure sweetie. I'll leave you some money on the hallway table for cab fare. And also your father had forty galleons left over. We decided to give you that as a head girl bonus. My cab is waiting; I must get back to the office. Have fun in school and send us an owl. Goodbye dear." Mrs. Granger brushed a kiss onto her daughters' head.

"Love you too, mum. Muah. Bye." Hermione said as the bathroom door swung shut behind her.

"I'll take your trunk downstairs, honey." Mrs. Granger grabbed the trunk and dragged out of the room.

------

"Shit! Shit! SHIT! Stupid git! He just had to get a girlfriend! Damn you Ron! If I hadn't spent half the night crying over you I'd have heard my alarm go off. Stupid Ron! Stupid Brigitte!" Hermione muttered as she furiously scrubbed herself in the shower.

"Ow! Dammit! This is not my day!" Hermione swore as she tried to get the shampoo out of her eyes. "Ouch!"

Hermione sprinted from the bathroom into her room.

"Now I need my unif--. SHIT!" Hermione's trunk was no longer at the end of her bed. "Mum must've taken it. And I am _not_ running around the house naked!" Hermione groaned and walked over to her wardrobe. "Great." She grabbed an old Hogwarts uniform skirt from the hanger and put it on. It still fit! With her body being so toned from swimming, her hips were still slim and her waist still trim. It was, however, much shorter than before. It stopped at just above midthigh.

"Damn." She tugged it low on her hips. There. Now it was exactly at midthigh. "Oh well, no time to be picky." Grabbing a white oxford shirt from fifth year Hermione shrugged it on. She toweled her hair dry.

"I cannot wait till my birthday!" she muttered. Not being able to use magic all summer because she was not yet seventeen. But while Harry had been doing so for almost the entire summer still rankled with her. She looked at the clock.

Five minutes...

She ran over to her bureau and pulled out some silver bobby pins Emma had given her. They were small and silver with a small crystal flower on the end. Grabbing a curl from each temple, Hermione twirled it and pinned it to the side of each temple.

Two minutes...

"Shoes!" Hermione crouched on the floor and looked under her bed. Just a pair of black school loafers with platform heels, was to be found. Pulling them on, Hermione grabbed her little black purse, stuffed a few extra bobby pins in it, and ran down the stairs. Just as she was putting the pound notes and galleons in her purse the doorknocker sounded.

"Perfect timing." She said as she opened the door. On the other side was a gorgeous boy of about twenty-one years of age.

"Miss Granger. Can I get your things?" he asked politely though his appreciative once over was anything but. Hermione pointed to her trunk still a bit dazed by his beauty. Coming out of her daze she said, let me grab my cat." It was actually a kitten. She had gotten her as a welcome home present from her parents. And seeing as how she'd given Crookshanks to Ginny, it was the perfect gift.

"Bianca. Where are you kitty?"

"Meow."

"There you are." She scooped her up into her arms and went out to the waiting cab. The driver was holding the door for her.

"Thank you... um... what is your name?" she asked the driver.

"Ron, miss." He closed the door behind her. And walking around to the driver's side, didn't hear Hermione tell Bianca in a bitter tone, "Figures."

"Where to?"

"Kings Cross Station, please." Hermione sighed glumly, but smiled when Bianca put a paw to her cheek. Hermione was surprised that her parents had been able to find a magical cat by them selves. She loved Bianca the moment she'd seen her at the airport, when she'd arrived from Spain, Bianca being a welcome home present. Bianca was a pure white kitten, except for two silver marks on her forehead. They were perfectly symmetrical mirror images in the shape of a sliver of a moon. To add to her beauty, Bianca had perfectly blue eyes that rivaled the sky before sunrise. Those eyes seemed to be asking Hermione "What figures?"

"His name being Ron, that's what." Hermione whispered in Bianca's ear. That kitten nodded her head in understanding, and meowed supportively.

------

Hermione arrived at the station with ten minutes to spare. She let Ron the driver roll her trunk trolley all the way to platform 9and 3/4. After paying him she said goodbye.

"No problem, miss. Just give me... er... us a call if you ever need a ride. Good day." And blushing slightly at his blunder he went off. It was a good thing Ron was such a quick driver. Hermione was attracting so many stares of admiration that she almost missed the train trying to slip through unnoticed, which was impossible with muggle men looking straight _at_ her. But she seized her chance when a crotchety old lady, wearing the most peculiar hat, began yelling at a guard, distracting the muggles nearby. She slipped through unseen.

The platform was crowded with parents and well wishers of those onboard. Pushing her way through, Hermione jumped on to the last train car just as the whistle blew for departure.

"Phew... just in the nick of time." Hermione though. She had jumped in the last train car. She had a long walk ahead of her, as she was to be in the head compartment for a meeting. Taking one end of her trunk she began dragging it towards the front of the train. About mid train she encountered a familiar voice floating through the hall.

"... she must be in the heads compartment. You know, being head girl and all." Ginny's voice said.

Hermione peeked into the compartment. Ron, Brigitte's, Harry, and Ginny had been joined by Marie, Neville's friend. Neville was no where to be seen though.

"Not this early. I can't handle her just now." Without stopping to say 'hello,' Hermione rushed by as fast as she could. Every compartment was full. Just as she had reached the third train car, Professor McGonagall's voice rang through out the train.

"Would the head boy and girl and the house prefects please come to the professors' compartment."

Hermione sighed. Now she was going to be late for the meeting because she still had to drop off her trunk and Bianca. Finally reaching the head compartment, Hermione deposited her trunk and turning around to place Bianca on the seat she noticed another trunk. It was large and made of black expensive looking leather.

"Looks like the head boys' come and gone, Bianca." Hermione said. She didn't like having to share a compartment with someone she didn't know, but still, it was better than having to share one with Brigitte at the moment. Besides she'd meet the mysterious head boy in a few minutes at the meeting. Having just remembered the meeting Hermione realized she was really, _really_ late. She turned headed towards the professors' compartment and bumped into something. A hard, warm something. As she felt herself fall backwards the something reached out and grabbed her arms just in time.

"About time, Miss Granger. I am glad you were so close by. I did not wish having to search the entire train. Now if you would be so kind as to oblige your head of house and report to the meeting!"

Hermione stared. It couldn't be. It was.

"Professor ... er... yes sir. I'm on my way." She turned to walk away, but he caught her arm.

"Miss Granger. You may want to... cover yourself or risk sending Professor McGonagall to St. Mungo's again." He said, staring pointedly at her chest.

"Wha-?" Hermione glanced down and gasped. "Merlin's Ar.." Hermione whirled around with her back to the man. Somehow in trying to put her trunk on the shelf and being saved from a fall, her shirt seemed to have lost a few buttons, leaving her pink-lace-bra-clad breasts completely exposed!

"Oh." Hermione said faintly. And blushing a brilliant red she spun around and quickly muttered a spell that attached the buttons back on more securely. When she was decent, Hermione turned around, still blushing furiously.

"Th- thank you, Professor." She stammered out finally, still utterly embarrassed.

"Mmm… yes. The meeting, Miss Granger." He reminded her in an amused tone. Hermione opened her mouth, thought better of it, and closed it again. Without another word she turned on her heel and walked as quickly as possible, yet not fast enough to be deemed a quick retreat, towards the meeting. An amused and smirking Professor followed.

------

"Sucking elf! I did not... no... of course you didn't... you did! You so totally just did. Oh bugger! I so did not just flash Professor Snape!" Hermione argued furiously with herself.

"It's just your imagination. You're overly stressed. It was all some freakish nightmare. You did not just do what you 'think' you did. Nuh-uh. No way!" Hermione sneaked a quick look at Professor Snape and encountered his amused gaze. Blushing even more Hermione's gaze darted back to Professor McGonagall, who was intoning on prefect duties... still.

"Shit! It's real! Damn! No what?" Hermione chanced another peek at Professor Snape. He was now listening to Professor McGonagall. Hermione took the opportunity to study him. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. There was something a bit different about the Potions Master. Besides the obvious, of course, no it was something other than his looks. He had actually seemed amused at their situation. And he had talked most civilly with her. Hmm... Professor Snape _had _changed greatly in looks, and for the better. Much better. His hair, though still longer than fashionable, was no longer greasy. It fell into his eyes in a rakish sort of way making him look a bit like a picture of a handsome pirate Hermione had once seen. His brow was not furrowed in the expected scowl and it made him look his age, which was younger than the old grouch he usually looked like. He was, after all, only in his early-to-mid-thirties. The corners of his mouth were turned slightly upwards as if though he had an amusing inner secret. Was it her imagination or did his shirt seem to fit him better than usual. In fact she was surprised to see him out of his robes. He was wearing muggle clothes. To reach the platform unnoticed, she supposed. He had on a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show surprisingly tan and muscular looking forearms. Hermione gaze shifted to the arm that should have born the evil Death Eater mark, but it wasn't there!

"I guess now that _he's_ dead there is no need for it." She supposed. It relieved her and reassured her that _he_ was really and truly dead. To distract her from these morbid thoughts Hermione continued her perusal of Snape's clothes. He was wearing black slacks and a gray almost silver vest. think young professor Indiana Jones... mmm-mmm good! if Hermione were inclined in that direction she might have allowed herself to admit that this new Snape did have a very 'sexy older man' look. She realized that Snape had caught her looking at him and as he raised an eyebrow in inquiry, she blushed again and returned her attentions to Professor McGonagall.

"... and prefects, last but not least. If there is a problem you cannot conclude amongst yourselves, you are to go to the Head Boy and Girl. Now let me clarify something. You are not to run to your head of houses first. That would undermine the entire system!"

"Not to mention it's annoying as hell." Hermione heard Snape mutter under his breath, and couldn't help but smile in agreement.

"... you are to go to the Head Boy and Girl first. And _they_, not you, shall decide whether the problem merits the involvement of a head of house. Understood? Wonderful. And now, I realize we should have done this first but due to some late arrivals," with this she cast a very disapproving look towards Hermione, " we shall do introductions now." She looked expectedly at the boy next to her.

"Ernie Macmillan, Hufflepuff prefect."

"Hannah Abbot, Hufflepuff prefect."

"Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw prefect."

"Padma Patil, Ravenclaw prefect."

"Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor prefect."

"Parvarti Patil, Gryffindor prefect."

"Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin prefect."

"Blaise Zabini, Slytherin prefect."

"What! No Malfoy? Wher-?" Hermione realized she was next and said a bit breathlessly, "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Head Girl." That meant that all that was left was...

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Head Boy." Hermione gasped softly. "Draco? Draco! How on earth did Draco become head boy?" she turned slightly so that she could see for herself that it really was the same Draco Malfoy and received another shock. Draco was the blonde Adonis from Diagon Alley! author gasps, "no!"

"No way! It can't be. Wow he has definitely changed. And boy was Ginny right! He has lived up to his promise. He so has filled out... ew! Hermione! How could you? This is Draco Malfoy! _The_ Draco Malfoy who's been cruel to you for six years! How can you think of him like that?" Hermione screamed at her mind.

"... uh look at him. He is so totally hot! There's no denying it. Don't try to..." Hermione gave up arguing with herself and decided to ignore Malfoy. She focused her attention on the new Slytherin prefect instead. Blaise Zabini. The name was familiar but the person was not. He was simply gorgeous! He was about six feet four inches tall sorry I don't do centimeters and had a muscular build. He had his black hair spiked up a bit messily. Brown eyes so dark that they appeared almost black. His face was slightly shadowed as if though he didn't shave that morning. His eyebrows were thick and straight and gave him a bit of a dark mysterious look. Feeling her gaze on him, he turned to Hermione. He eyed her up and down. And grinning his approval he winked at her!

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione felt a strange little flutter in her stomach. What was wrong with her? Why was it that every Slytherin she encountered, she found them attractive?

"Well, not every Slytherin. Look at Pansy!" Hermione shuddered at the thought of finding Pansy attractive. Hermione realized she was staring at Blaises's chest, which was shown to advantage by the light blue tee shirt he was wearing.

"Wow! He's even more muscular than Ron!" with this thought Hermione felt her mood darken. Great! She couldn't even 'ogle the goods' without feeling guilty about Ron.

"Damn you Ron! I think I hate you. I can't admire someone without having my thoughts turn to you!" she thought sadly.

"Well... don't you think it's time that you were able to?" that annoying little part of her brain was back. "You have gotta get over him honey. He doesn't like you that way! He never did! You just read him completely wrong! He wasn't jealous of you and Victor. He reacted the same way when he found out Ginny was dating. And you don't hate him. If he did like you, I'm sure he would have picked you, whom he's know for six years, over a blonde beauty he just met! Get over it and get on with your life!" Hermione mulled over this a bit and realized that this part of her brain was right. She couldn't hate Ron anymore than she could hate Brigitte for 'stealing' what had never been hers."

"Damn straight, I'm right." Her mind said smugly. "Now start by getting us a date with that sweet looking young thing! Well... get to work honey!"

"Alright already. Sheesh! I even boss _myself_ around." Hermione thought. And looking back up at Blaise, the Colin Farrell look alike, she smiled enigmatically. Seeing the spark of interest kindle in his eye, she winked at him. His grin broadened.

"...ger? Miss Granger?" Professor Snape was trying to gain her attention.

"Yes'm... er... sir?" Hermione asked mentally kicking her bossy brain in the mental behind.

"So nice of you to join us." He said in a mock congenial tone. Hermione heard someone snicker.

"Pansy. Shut up! You stupid cow!" Hermione muttered softly to herself and grinned at the sharp intake of breath from said cow, which meant the comment had reached its intended target. Blaise grinned to himself.

"Now, as I was saying... The Head Boy and Girl will share living quarters this year, although separate from those of the house prefects, whom shall also be sharing living quarters, as we had an abundance of new students that require boarding..."

"Bloody bastard! Obviously the change in him is purely superficial!" Hermione thought bitterly at being singled out like that.

"...sor Dumbledore will announce each of you to the entire student body. You will stand up when your name is called and remain standing until everyone has been presented. Then you will sit as one. After this meeting, prefects please see Professor McGonagall for your house common rooms' passwords. Head Boy and Girl, please see me." Snape concluded abruptly. As the prefects milled around Professor McGonagall, Hermione waited for Malfoy to approach Snape, still a bit embarrassed about her earlier... exhibition.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger. I assume you both know where the west tower is located?" he paused and receiving a curt nod from Malfoy, continued. "There at the end of the seventh floor corridor is the entrance to your common room. It is a painting of a lagoon scene and there is a ... lagoon inhabitant that'll take your password, which is Zephyr Sprite." Snape's mouth twitched slightly as he paused. "The house prefects common room is next to Belinda the Befuddled's bust. You _do_ know where she's located?" With this he gave a very pointed look at Hermione.

"Yes. Two floors down in the west tow..." Hermione's voice trailed off as what Snape just said sank in. She blushed deeply. Damn! She had been hoping that Snape hadn't gotten a good look, earlier. But it seems that he had seen plenty. Damn! Hermione was too preoccupied to notice Malfoy's slightly amused gaze as it flitted from Snape to her.

"You should both probably patrol the train. Good day." Snape dismissed them with a wave of his hand and went to join Professor McGonagall in the teacher's compartment, leaving an irritated Hermione and an amused Draco. Hermione slowly moved to the door but stopped just inside it when she realized that she might be forced to endure some more such innuendoes and wouldn't be able to do anything about it unless she wished the entire of Hogwarts to know about her flashing Snape.

"That meant that we are free to leave, Granger." She heard a voice drawl from behind her, interrupting her angry thoughts.

"Obviously. So go." Hermione spat out, not turning around still pissed.

"You are in the way." He replied in an even, patient tone, as if though explaining to a five year old why fire is hot.

"You've never let that stop you before!" Hermione shot back finally turning around to glare at Malfoy.

"You're right, as usual little know it all." he heaved an exaggerated sigh and grabbing her by the waist, picked her up.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Hermione stammered, caught off guard by his sudden movement.

"Getting you out of my way." Malfoy replied as he carried her out into the hall. Setting her down just outside the compartment. He looked at her and she saw the corners of his mouth twitch. A satisfied smirk settled on to his features.

"Cat got your tongue, Granger? Or do you actually think that you look more attractive with your chin on the floor." He leaned towards her and gently closed her mouth with one finger.

"Word to the wise... you don't." Trailing his finger down her chin, and throat he rested it lightly in her shirt collar, now buttoned to the throat. Fastening his gaze on her chest, he said faintly to himself, "Pity you fixed it." With another smug smirk he twirled around and left the train car.

"Pit... oh my gosh! He saw what happened! Damn! He's going to tell everybody! Shit! Shit!! Shit!!!" she slowly followed Draco out of the train car and headed to her compartment, planning on checking on Bianca before patrolling and facing her friends. She entered the compartment, only to find it already occupied.

"Hey there, beautiful." Blaise said with a sexy grin.

------


	6. SIX: Hogwarts at Last

**SIX:** Hogwarts at Last

"Damn Granger and her little know it all attitude." Draco thought. What was it about her that made him lose his cool like that? Somehow she knew just which buttons to push. As his mind hit upon the thought of buttons, Draco laughed softly to himself.

"The look on her face... and Snapes'..." he laughed a bit louder. That look. It was priceless. When Snape had pointed out her... predicament. Simply beautiful. Now he had something to hold over Grangers' head at least until Christmas.

"... won't give it back! Mr. Head Boy, sir. Are you all right?" A little first year girl, with blonde curls and blue green eyes was looking up at him.

"Yes. Yes? Can I help you?" Draco sighed inwardly. Being Head Boy was such a pain.

"Jimmy Peterson stole my wand and he won't give it back. He said that he would break it! Can you make him give it back, please, Mr. Head Boy, sir?" Draco opened his mouth to reply when he noticed a big-chested brunette heading his way. Pansy Parkinson. Seeing her face turn triumphant, he panicked.

Having spotted her prey, Pansy was making a beeline towards Draco. When she was almost upon him, he gave her his most charming trademark bad-boy grin and said, "Hello Pansy."

"Hello Draco, love. Care to—"

"Sorry, Pansy. No can do. Duty calls." He replied not one bit sorry. He gestured to the first year. The girl looked love struck having just noticed exactly how gorgeous her knight was. "Let's go... er... what's your name, sweetie?"

"Sabrina Jeffries." The little blonde answered breathlessly blushing slightly. Taking her hand, Draco turned around and left the train car with her.

"Say something! Anything!" Hermione's mind screamed at her as she stood staring at Blaise.

"Um... hello." She finally got out.

"Oooh... that's the idea. Slay him with intelligent conversation." Hermione said to herself sarcastically.

"Hey." Blaise answered.

"So... what brings you here? Is that your trunk?" Hermione asked, referring to the black trunk. Blaise looked over at the trunk and his eyes narrowed.

"No. Looks like we'll be having company soon. So while we're still alone, let's get to know one another." He had been slowly advancing on Hermione with a predatory light in his eye. When her knees hit the bench, Hermione sat down.

"What do you want to know?" she asked coyly.

"What are you doing? Are you actually flirting? Great!" her mind cheered her on.

"Well... how about with, where have you been hiding these past six years? I haven't noticed you around." Blaise said, sitting down next to her.

"I've been right under your nose. I just haven't asked to be noticed." Hermione replied, smiling. "Until now." She saw Blaise's eyes light up with appreciation. He moved a little closer to her on the bench. Hermione, already touching the window side, couldn't move away.

"Well, I see you perfectly clear now. And let me tell you, it's a sight for sore eyes. You're very beautiful, you know." Blaise leaned in a little closer.

"Liar. I'm not beautiful." Hermione thought. "Oh shut up, he's complimenting you." Her other, vainer side replied.

"Thank you." Hermione replied looking Blaise straight in the eye.

"You're not too shabby yourself." He looked a bit taken aback and then he chuckled appreciatively.

"I should be blushing and modestly denying that, but who am I to argue with the Head Girl. I greatly _admire_ authority figures." He said again leaning in really close. Hermione opened her mouth to answer but was cut off.

"Then you best be going, Zabini. Granger has to patrol." Draco's voice drawled from the doorway. Blaise's eyes narrowed at the tone. He looked at Hermione and smiled grimly.

"Well we know whose trunk it is. Come, I'll accompany you on your patrol." He stood up and held out his hand. Hermione hesitated, before putting her hand in his. Exiting the compartment first, Hermione didn't see Blaise shoot Draco a triumphant look over his shoulder before following her out, still holding her hand.

Draco swore softly. Who did Zabini think he was? How dare he be so traitorous? His family was almost as old and just as pure as the Malfoys. Yet he was acting like the Weasleys, slumming with the mudblood scum.

"Ah, but it be a beautiful mudblood at that." A voice whispered at the back of his mind. He pushed that thought firmly to the back of his mind. It didn't bear thinking. He just hoped that Zabini was in it for a piece of ass. Then why the triumphant look?

"He must think I want--." No. Better to not think along those lines. Draco heaved a resigned sigh and walked over to his trunk. Rummaging through it, he found what he was looking for, _Advanced Transfiguration: Becoming an Animagus_.

He'd been researching becoming an Animagus since his fourth year, when that imposter Moody had transfigured him into a ferret. He wished everyone would forget about that, but unfortunately "ferret boy" had stuck with him ever since. Not that anyone besides the "three stooges" was brave enough or stupid enough to call him that, at least not to his face. But being Head Boy would give him more power and position in Hogwarts than before. Not to mention, he would be a disgrace to the Malfoy name, if he couldn't learn from past humiliations and learn to control the situation to prevent future occurrences. He almost had it. All he had left was to fine-tune a few points such as exactly what he was. Currently he was stuck somewhere between a panther and a regular house cat.

"Meow."

Draco looked around. Did his musings actually call forth that-?

"Mee-ow."

No, it was a cat. Or rather a kitten. He looked down from where he was sitting, on the bench seat, by the window.

"What a peculiar looking feline." Draco thought. He could appreciate the fine lines of its form that promised sleek grace. Where had it come from?

"Where'd you come from?" Draco asked the feline. The kitten hopped onto the bench seat and walked over to a little black bag that he hadn't noticed before, and rested a paw on it.

"Granger...?" he asked thinking that it seemed strange that a muggleborn should own a magical cat. For, having nodded at his question, the kitten was obviously magical.

"I pity you." Draco said. The kitten tilted its head in a questioning way. Flicking its tail, it walked over to him. Putting a paw onto the page of Draco's book it looked from him to the book and back.

"Meow?" Draco looked down at the page. _Perfecting your final image._How on earth did the kitten know...?

"Can you read?" At another nod Draco laughed wryly. "Care to join me?"

All he received for an answer was the kitten making itself comfortable on his lap.

"I'll take that as the affirmative." Turning back his attention, he proceeded to immerse himself in the book.

Blaise had left her when they had encountered Pansy Parkinson in the hallway. When that Slytherin had insisted that she needed Blaises' help with something, _immediately_, Blaise had shot Hermione an apologetic look before he had been dragged away. Hermione chuckled to herself before continuing her patrol. It was not that bad. The house prefects had everything under control. Having deduced that aside from a mini-scuffle between a couple of third years, she had nothing to do, she headed towards the compartment she'd seen the gang in.

"Might as well get this over with." She thought. "The sooner the better."

"Hermione! There you are! I was just telling the gang about how Malfoy is Head Boy." Neville said when he spotted her in the doorway.

"Hey Neville. I didn't get to tell you, congratulations on prefect." Hermione replied.

"Oh, that. Well if Ron hadn't decli-." Neville was cut off abruptly by Ginny's sharp elbow. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Ginny shot him a furious glare. A look of comprehension dawned on Neville's face.

"I am so sorry Hermione. I wish that you didn't have to board with that prat. Anyone, even Goyle, would have been better." Harry said in a sympathetic tone.

"Don't remind me. But I'll take my chances with Malfoy. Can you imagine seeing Goyle every morning coming out of the shower?" Hermione gave a delicate shudder.

"On the off chance that Goyle actually showers, no I don't think I could either." Ron said. The entire compartment burst out laughing.

"Who is this Malfoy everyone keeps on talking about. Is it the "ferret faced" person you mentioned Ron?" Brigitte asked.

This started a long discussion of Malfoy's many shortcomings and soon the entire compartment joined in on the fun. Before Hermione knew it the lunch trolley had long since gone and it was getting darker by the minute outside.

"I had better head back, I still have to change. I'll see you at dinner, alright?" Hermione jumped up from her seat between Neville and Ginny.

"Bye!"

Hermione headed back to her compartment. She was surprised at how much fun she'd had this afternoon. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe she could go on being friends with Ron and everyone else like nothing happened.

"Yea, and maybe I'll kiss Malfoy." Hermione prepared to cringe at the incoming image of snogging Malfoy in some dark corner alcove in the hallway, and was surprised to feel a funny little flip in her stomach.

"Hmm... must be hungry. Yes, that's it." She had skipped out on the lunch trolley, having forgotten her purse in her compartment and not wanting to take from anyone else's lunch. She had reached her compartment. It was completely dark. Maybe Malfoy wasn't in there. She carefully slid open the door and was met with a pair of glowing eyes. She stopped herself from letting out a soft scream when she remembered, "Bianca." A soft mew greeted her. Hermione heard something move.

"Bianca? Is that you?" No answer. "Who's there? Malfoy?" Still nothing. Having had enough of guessing Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered, "_Lumos_."

"Oh, Malfoy. Why are you sitting in the dark?" She held up her wand. He was sleeping.

"Perfect." Now she could get dressed without problems. She went over to her trunk and tried to pull it down from the rack. At the last second it slipped out of her hands and hit the floor with a loud, _THUMP_! Bianca hissed loudly and Hermione found herself in a strangle hold with something poking into the small of her back.

"You can let me go now." She breathed out with difficulty.

"Merlin's beard, Granger! Can't a man get some rest around here?" Malfoy ground out into her ear.

"I... can't... breathe!" Hermione gasped. Malfoy let her go. Hermione started coughing. She spun around.

"Geez, Malfoy. Paranoid much? What's with the death grip?" Hermione spat out angrily massaging her throat. Malfoy had the grace to look chagrined.

"Sorry. Habit." He muttered.

"You're in the habit of choking the first person you see when you wake up?!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelieving tones.

"No. That's not what I --. Wait what was that loud noise?" He asked at last fully awake.

"My trunk fell. I couldn't hold on to it. Don't freak out! No one's out to get you. Sheesh." Hermione said and turned around to her trunk. It had opened in the fall and spilled some of its contents. Her black school robes were scattered with the brown papered packages from Madame Malkins. Draco bent down and picked up one of them. The string had come almost completely loose.

"Hey, I know what this is!" He grinned wickedly at Hermione, who was blushing profusely.

"Give it back, Malfoy!" she said hotly.

"What are you doing with this? Or was it a gift from your boyfriend, Potter?" Draco continued to taunt her.

"He's not my boyfriend. And no, I --. Just give it back." Hermione said resignedly. She went back to putting away the rest of her things. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Malfoy pull at the string. Quick as a cat she snatched it from him, put it in her trunk, slammed the lid and sat on her trunk.

"Hah!" she let out triumphantly.

"What color d'you get?" Malfoy asked.

"Bla-. Hey, how'd you know what it was anyway? And it's none of your business what color." She added for good measure.

"I've had a girlfriend before, Granger. I know what they like," he replied dryly. "So black you say. Hmm... care to show me later how it looks?" he asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"In your dreams, ferret boy." Hermione rolled her eyes. Since she couldn't really change with him standing right there, she settled for pulling on her robes over what she was wearing. It looked enough like the real thing to pass as a uniform. As she was pulling her robes over her head she didn't see Malfoy wince at the nickname. But she did see the cold mask of determination before he turned around to go sit back down.

"What a grump." Hermione thought. She too sat down. And picking up Bianca she stroked the kittens' soft, silky fur. Malfoy had returned to his book. She looked at the title. Animagus? Huh. She tucked the little tidbit of information away. Maybe it would prove useful in the future.

"Hey Hermione! Over here!" Harry was calling her. Hermione hurried over and sat down next to him at the table.

"Oh thank goodness." She let out a huge sigh.

"That bad, eh?" Harry asked. Hermione had had to share a carriage with Malfoy, Blaise, and Pansy Parkinson.

"Worse." Hermione said. Pansy, furious that Malfoy was ignoring her, instead settled on abusing Hermione about her parentage. And when Blaise had defended her, a cold and tense silence fallen that had lasted until they had reached Hogwarts. The tension had sapped her of all her energy. She wasn't even hungry.

"So, Hermione. Tell me, are you really all right? Because you know me. I've mastered the art of hiding one's emotions, and there's something you're not letting on." Harry asked her. The sorting was over and they were on dessert. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Oh, Harry. I'll admit I am feeling a bit better now that Brigitte's been sorted into Gryffindor." At Harry's incredulous look she continued. "Oh! Because it's officially dead. My last hope. For anything between Ron and me. Yes there's no point in lying to you. Don't worry, Harry. I'll deal with it. I've learned to deal with disappointment." She said all this as quickly and quietly as possible for Ron was just down the table, preferring to sit with Brigitte, but Ginny was right across from them. Harry looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Ron can be a bit of a prat at times but he would never hurt you knowingly. You know that." He said softly. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, of course I know that. Thanks for listening Harry," she said. "I really appreciate it."

"Hey. That's what I'm here for. Anytime you feel like talking 'Mione." He leaned over and gave her a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow all right?"

Dinner was over.

For once Hermione wished that Hogwarts ran on electricity.

"An elevator or two wouldn't hurt." She muttered darkly, as she climbed her fifth staircase. Finally reaching the seventh floor she walked to the end of the corridor. Malfoy was already there.

"Can't you get in?" she asked.

"Nooo... our person seems to be missing." He said sounding perplexed. Hermione came to stand next to him. She inhaled sharply. The scene displayed in the painting was almost exactly like the one she'd dreamt about. It was the dream she'd have where she and Ron would go for a romantic rendezvous, and he would declare his love for her. It all seemed so bloody stupid now.

It was painted in a very soft light, almost hazy. In one corner was a pale pink marble gazebo with a dark rust colored roman arched dome. The pillars and dome of the gazebo were draped in blossoming light purple wisteria blooms. Surrounding the gazebo was a small clearing with an emerald wood standing at its edges. At the bottom of the clearing was a small aquamarine lagoon, which sparkled and winked, in the hazy afternoon light. The lagoon was surrounded on one side with weeping willows. On the lagoon's surface, water lilies floated lazily. It was breathtaking. Suddenly the lagoons' surface began to ripple. A small head emerged followed by a small naked body. Fortunately, the beings long pale blue hair served as a decent cover. Her eyes were wide set and the same shade as her hair. She had a small nose and rosebud lips. She swam over to a rock on the waters' edge. Climbing onto it she pinned her gaze onto the two waiting students. Seeing that one of them was a male she rearranged her body to show off to advantage.

"May I help you?" she asked, directing her question to Malfoy.

"Yes. My name is Draco Malfoy and this is Hermione Granger. We are the Head Boy and Girl. We'd like to enter our common room." Draco said in a pleasant voice.

"Pleased to meet you. I am called Sway. I am a water nymph. Password please." She said smiling sweetly.

"Zephyr Sprite." Both Draco and Hermione said at the same time.

The portrait swung open to reveal a stone archway. Malfoy cut in front of Hermione and entered first, smiling to himself when he heard her mutter darkly behind him. It was a good thing Draco had entered first, for he had time to mask his awe before Granger could see. Being accustomed to lavish luxury and grandeur, even he was amazed at how lovely the common room was. It wasn't overly cluttered, instead its simplicity added to its beauty.

The stone archway led to a short hallway that ended in three stone steps that led up into the common room. On the right side was a stone wall that enclosed the whole of the common room. On the left side was a straight, dark oak banister. Walking up the mini-staircase Hermione gasped at the sight that met her eyes. Immediately in from of her eyes were five oak columns that were connected by arches. Just to the left was an impressive staircase. It was also stone but was covered with dark pine-forest green carpeting, and split into two more staircases after about seven steps. In the wall before the split was an enormous window with three curved arches. It showed the twinkling stars of the clear night outside. The two staircases curved up to where Hermione supposed, the bedchambers were located. She walked through the arched entrance into the common room. It was looked very cozy despite the fact that the floors and wall were stone. But the floor was scattered with Persian rugs with intricate designs and patterns on them. Tapestries depicting medieval scenes hung on the wall on either side of the gigantic marble and black onyx fireplace that stood on the center. Over the Fireplace was a large banner that showed the Slytherin Serpent and the Gryffindor Lion. The lion was in gold and the Serpent in Green. Scarlet Flames blazed in the silver background. It was hedious.

"Bit ugly isn't it?" she heard Draco murmur. Not deeming to reply Hermione continued her perusal. In front of the fireplace was a huge rug on which two small black loveseats were situated facing each other. In between was a small low table. They were joined by two matching black armchairs that stood at the end. Both armchairs and loveseats had small scarlet throw pillows scattered here and there. Since the loveseats were so small, the armchairs were still situated close to the fire, but not so close as to get overheated. On either side of the fireplace wall was floor to ceiling, wall to wall bookcases. Hermione's' fingers itched to touch them, but seeing the knowingly expectant glance Malfoy shot her, she tried to be brave and resist. By the left wall was a large table where two people could comfortable study with their books spread out. By the right wall was another small couch joined by a small comfy looking armchair. Both were of the same design as those before the fireplace. Walking into the common room Hermione notice that on the right side of the large staircase was another mini-staircase, almost exactly like the one on which she entered. Except that this one ended with a dark wooden door. Hermione went down to see what it could be. It was a small bathroom, containing only a delicate porcelain sink and toilet, with a small mirror. Hermione fervently hoped that this wasn't the only bathroom.

"What's down there?" Draco asked.

"A small bathroom. No tub." Hermione replied curtly.

"Oh. Well I'm going to go check out the upstairs. Hopefully there's a better bath." He turned around and went upstairs. After a moment's indecision, curiosity won out and Hermione followed.


	7. SEVEN: Wet

**SEVEN:** Wet

Walking up the stairs, Hermione took the right staircase while Draco took the left. They both reached the landing at the same time. The hall was composed of a wall and the banister. The hallway floor was covered in the same pine green as the staircases. The wall was covered entirely in floor to ceiling mirrors that reflected the silver moonlight from the large window by the stairs and the chandelier-like display of candles floating by the ceiling. Looking over the banister, Hermione was once again struck by the subtle grandeur of it all.

Hermione turned her attention back to the mirrors. Her reflection gazed back. This was not even close to the Hall of Mirrors in the French château, _Versailles_, but it was very elegant. Midway along the wall was a small settee with no back. It looked like something Roman or Greek royalty would use to lounge around on. The feet were a dark cherry and the settee was a creamy ivory. On either side of the wall was a set of beige double doors edged with gold filigree that stretched up to the ceiling. Hermione headed for the ones' on her left, which were closest to her. She opened the door and walked in.

The room was huge! It had creamy white carpeting with dark Persian rugs on the floor. There was a gigantic four-poster mahogany bed that commanded attention. It had black velvet bed curtains that were tied back with silver cord ropes. The bed was covered with a black comforter that had been turned back to reveal black silky satin sheets. There were silver throw pillows scattered here and there along the foot of the bed. Unwittingly Hermione walked over to the bed and softly fingered the smooth satin of the sheets. Looking around, Hermione turned her attention to the rest of the furniture in the room. There was a nightstand on each side of the bed and a small bench at the foot of it. There was also a bureau and a bookcase that was covered with a panel of glass. Next to the bookcase was a small desk. There was also a dark mahogany wardrobe that had a black trunk... next to it.

"Draco had a black trunk. This must be his room!" Hermione said softly to herself. "And you touched his sheets!!" her risqué mind added.

"Oh, be quiet. You're going to get me into deep trouble one of these days!" Hermione retorted and promptly turned off the sex fiend part of her brain. It had _definitely_ over-developed over the summer!

A soft gust of wind played across Hermione's cheek. She turned to look in the direction and saw a wall of windows that stretched from floor to ceiling. There was an armchair and a settee by the windows. Walking over she discovered that two of them were actually doors that opened up to a balcony! Sticking her head out, she looked down to the right and saw a ghost? No- it was just a curtain billowing out with the window that must mean that the balcony connected the two bedrooms. Interesting. Turning back into the room she noticed a door by the bookcase. Walking over to it she opened the door and entered the bathroom.

It was much like the prefects bath except everything was white marble and bronzed gold. The toilet was behind a free-standing wall that hid it from view. As was the shower. Noticing another door, Hermione opened it and waked right into a hard muscled chest!

"Oof!" Hermione stepped back rubbing her nose. "Ouch."

"Careful Granger." Draco drawled. "I believe this to be your room. I'm not exactly... that feminine."

"I'll say. You have a chest like a wall of bri-." Oh no! What are you saying? Shut up! Shut up!!

"Thanks." Draco said in a voice filled with laughter.

"Oh. No problem." Stepping around him Hermione entered the room. The room was almost exactly the same as Draco's, except everything was done in cream and gold.

"That's your room back there. I'm not that... dark." Hermione said the last bit with scorn. She walked over to the bed and sat down. Crossing her legs she leaned back on her elbows and sent a smoldering look at Malfoy.

"I'd like to be alone now." Hermione said. She saw something flash in his eyes before he turned around and left through the door she'd come in.

"That's right. Run along." Hermione thought, chuckling softly. Hearing his door shut smartly behind him she laughed out loud and fell back onto her bed. She loved it when she got under his skin.

Draco shut the door on her soft laugh. He forced himself not to slam it. He wasn't mad at her. He was mad at himself. When she had sat on the bed, crossing her legs and leaning back on her elbows, her robes had fallen open revealing her attire. The skirt had ridden up exposing her surprisingly very sexy and long looking legs. And her shirt had strained so tightly that only magic could be holding it together. She had looked so damn sexy that he had felt lust shoot through him like a bolt of lightning. How could he find her sexy? She was muggle-born! A mudblood! It was just wrong! He did slam the door to his room.

Looking around he liked what he saw. It was lavish and luxurious without looking cheesy, and black _was_ his favorite color. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to find his clothes already unpacked. Deciding to take a bath and go downstairs to see if there were any books that might help him with his Animagus form. He grabbed a towel and went back to the bathroom.

After the shower yes- _shower_-note important plot point ;), Draco headed downstairs to the common room. He headed straight for the bookshelves hoping to find a book that would help him. Seeing one that looked a bit helpful, he pulled it off the shelf and went over to one of the armchairs. Settling himself he opened the book and glanced at the fire, which had sprung to life when he had entered. Gazing at the flames, his thoughts turned to Hermione.

_FLASHBACK_

She had wanted to take a bath, he, as well. They compromised, with him getting the shower. Both wanted to at the same time and neither would back down. So he turns his back when she gets in, and she closes her eyes while he disrobes. When he stepped out of the shower, his eyes had immediately flown to the bathtub. She was completely covered in bubbles. Her hair was piled in a mess knot on the top of her head with a few stray, damp tendrils that were stuck to her forehead. Her eyes were closed and she had a soft smile on her face through which she took small gentle breaths. Wrapping a towel around his waist he went over to her. Thinking she had fallen asleep, he reached over and lifted off one of the curls.

Suddenly her hand grabbed his wrist and pulled down while she shot up to a standing position. Losing his balance, he fell in. Coming up spluttering, he came face to... chest. Hermione's wet, soapy, naked chest.

"Oh." She gasped softly and quickly sank down to her neck in bubbles

"You startled me." She crooked her head to the side and looked at him curiously.

"What were you doing?" she asked. Draco panicked.

"Now what?! How're you going to explain this one away!" his mind taunted him. But his body had a different reaction. The image of a half naked Hermione glistening with water and soap bubbles was burned unto his head.

"I felt like a bath, after all." He heard himself say. "It looked very... inviting." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her suggestively.

"Oh really?" she asked and moved closer to him in the water. He stood up, hoping to trick her into standing up again, andwaited.

_SWITCH TO HERMIONE'S POV_

"Oh my! What a chest!" Hermione stared at the wet form of Draco standing in front of her like some Greek god. He was so fit.

"That cannot be all Quidditch."

"No, that's all Draco! Mmm-mm!"

"He's just teasing you."

"Well, I can tease!"

"Really? Hah. I have got to see this! Go on!"

"All right. Watch and learn Draco!" Hermione ended her mental argument and made her move.

She slowly swam even closer to him until they were only a few inches apart. Putting her hands on his rippled abdomen, she slowly slid them upwards, following the same path with her body. She was sure he could feel every inch of her body. She looked up into his eyes. Seeing surprise mingled with something else, Hermione let out a soft, throaty chuckle,

"Exactly _how_ inviting did you think?" she continued to look him in the eyes.

"If he looks down, I'm out of here." She thought. "But if he doesn't..." Hermione was not willing to follow through with that thought. Suddenly his eyes flicked down and back really quickly.

"Sorry. You just lost your invitation." She grabbed his towel and yanked. Wrapping it around her own body she stepped out of the bathtub. She turned around and looked him up and down, at least what was visible. Then looking him straight in the eye she murmured softly before leaving,

"What a shame."

_END FLASHBACK - BACK TO DRACO POV_

What did she mean by 'what a shame'? Did it mean she was hot for him? Probably. He saw the look in her eyes when he had stood up in the water. Pure lust. But how had he lost his 'invitation'? He didn't understand her. One minute she's all over him and the next she's gone. But - man! She had really grown up. Her figure was definitely straight out of his lustiest wet dreams. Feeling himself get hard, Draco groaned.

"Great! I can't concentrated like this." He stood up and re-shelved the unread book. He headed up to his bedchamber; it was going to be a long, long night.


	8. EIGHT: Enlightenment

**EIGHT: **Enlightenment

"What the hell-?" Hermione woke up to a loud shrieking. She shot out of bed and ran to her door. Ripping it open she stepped out into the hallway and was met with a gruesome sight. On the hallway floor lay Draco with Pansy shrieking over his body.

"Oh he's dead! I killed him! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Pansy reverted to moaning.

"What happened?" Hermione asked sharply, hoping to snap Pansy out of it.

"He's dead! He's dead!" Pansy continued to moan. Hermione walked over to her and slapped her smartly.

"What did you do that for?" Pansy asked, rubbing her cheek.

"Many reasons. Now tell me what happened?" Hermione asked. "Why is Draco unconscious?"

"Unconci-? You mean he's not dead?" Pansy asked with a hopeful expression.

"Even if I was, your screeching would surely have woken me." Draco said, slowly sitting up. He touched his temple gingerly, and winced.

"Oh!" both Pansy and Hermione jumped with his sudden interruption.

"Oh, Drakey! You're alive! Are you all right? Where does it hurt? Tell me. I'll make it all better." Pansy began to coo all over Draco. Hermione looked at the scene with distaste.

"Ugh! Never mind." She turned back to her own room. She needed to take a shower before Draco removed himself from Pansy's clutches. That is if- he wanted to. I wonder what that was all about. Hermione thought. How-? Why was Pansy in their dormitory? And this early in the morning? Did she just get here or was she just leaving? She had been dressed but Draco was wearing his pajamas.

"Don't go there!" Hermione told herself as she got in the shower. She was _not_ going to ask questions. She didn't really care anyways.

Thoroughly convinced, Hermione finished showering and wrapping a large fluffy towel around herself she went over to her vanity. Doing a quick drying and smoothing spell, Hermione pulled her hair up into a high, sleek ponytail that fell down between her shoulder blades. After putting on some mascara and strawberry flavored lip-gloss, she walked over to her wardrobe. Pulling out a red plaid miniskirt and a black spaghetti strap tank top, she put them on. She added her belly button ring. She'd searched the entire _Head Girl Handbook_ and nowhere did it say she could not wear one visibly on weekends. She picked out a double chain threaded belt and attached it to the mini-belt loops on the side of her skirt and put on her black flip-flops.

She grabbed the letter for her parents she'd written last night and headed downstairs. Hopefully Hedwig wasn't busy. She did not feel like talking to Ron, not just yet. Since it was Saturday she hadn't set her alarm. It was about ten to noon. She had let herself sleep in, not getting to sleep until she was done unpacking. She had to unpack her own clothes. After its appalling failure to take off, S.P.E.W. had been delegated to her "bad publicity" file. But that didn't mean she would make the poor creatures do work she could very well do herself. And of course, not getting a good night's sleep the night before. When she entered the Great Hall, it was packed.

"Hermione! Hi!" A Ravenclaw boy hailed her as she passed their table. Hermione simply smiled. Ever since she had "grown into herself", as her mother liked to put it, boys she didn't even talk to kept introducing themselves. Approaching the Gryffindor, table she was just in time to see Harry give a loud lion-like yawn. She laughed softly, catching his attention.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who slept late. Bad night or late night?" she asked, making herself comfortable next to him.

"A little of both actually." Harry replied. "What's your excuse?"

"I had to unpack, had a fight with Malfoy, and I wrote a letter to my parents. Oh speaking of, can I borrow Hedwig?" Hermione asked, reaching for a cucumber sandwich.

"Sure, we can go to the owlry after lunch. Want to visit Hagrid afterwards?" He asked around a mouthful of porridge.

"Yes, alright. Is- is Ron going with you?" she asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Nah. He's showing off his Firebolt at the pitch. Ginny went to help him. They asked me not to come, saying I'd just put them to shame." Harry said a bit indignantly.

"Aw, poor Harry! So I'm second best! What am I, chopped liver?" Hermione replied with mock indignation, yet she breathed easier at Harry's reply.

"No way, Hermione! You're my bestest mate! And you and I are going to spend the entire day together. No Ron, no Ginny, and definitely no Brigitte! Although, now that I think of it, we'll have to make room for the squid though. Today's perfect for a dip in the lake." He said this jokingly.

"Wow! That sounds so romantic. Just you, me... and the squid!" Hermione looked at Harry from underneath her eyelashes while she said this and catching sight of his face she burst out laughing. Harry joined in, and soon they had tears pouring down their faces. Hermione knew that it wasn't that funny, but was glad to have a release for all her stress from the past few days. She wondered what Harry's excuse was.

From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Snape enter the Great Hall.

"Shit!" she put down her half-eaten sandwich. "Um, Harry... are you done? Can we leave now?" Harry gave her a curious look but put down his spoon.

"Ready when you are."

"Great!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the Hall. Loud whistling and catcalls marked their speedy exit.

"You know what they're thinking-" Harry started to say.

"I know and right now I don't care. I just need to get away from _him_. Far away!" Hermione continued to pull Harry across the grass.

"We're out of there. What's your hurry? And why are we avoiding Snape?" Harry asked. Hermione slowed down as she thought of a response.

"Let's say that, we're not avoiding so much as trying to prove 'out of sight out of mind' to be true." She said at last.

"What happened that you don't want to remember? Catch Snape with his pants down?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Er... something like that. Except they were mine and actually it was my shirt." Hermione said in a small voice as she stopped to see Harry's reaction. He burst out laughing.

"You're joking, right?" at the look on her face, he continued. "You're not joking. Merlin's beard Hermione! What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything. I was late and didn't have time to find a shirt that fit. And... well... I lost a few buttons and Snape was kind enough to point out my loss." Hermione said the last bit with embarrassed sarcasm. Harry just stared at her.

"It wasn't like I was naked underneath, Harry!" she said to fill in the silence. Harry started to grin.

"Wait till I tell Tonks he's been goggling at seventh year girls! He'll be in for it then!" He looked like Christmas had come early.

"What- wait a second! Tonks! What does she have to do with this?

"Everything! Don't you know?"

"Know what?" She was starting to get a bit suspicious now.

"Tonks tamed the snarky Potions Master! Yea, it began the summer after fifth year. They didn't let on to anyone, not even themselves, that they had fallen for each other. But by the end of this summer, even Sirius' mother was shrieking about 'Blood Betrayers and Indecent Emotions'. It's really a laugh, she has him by the bollocks." Realizing what he just said and to what it was in relation to, Harry cringed.

"Ugh! Bad thought!" they both said at the same time.

"I had no idea. He did seem happier on the train. But, gods, how embarrassing! I am so dreading Advanced Potions. Be my partner, I won't survive without moral support. Tell me you didn't promise anyone else!" Hermione looked at him beseechingly.

"Well if you ask nicely..." Harry said looking undecided.

"Harry! I need you! You can't let me down! Please!"

"Of course, Hermione! Don't sweat it." Harry said laughing.

"I never sweat!" Hermione replied indignantly. "When have you ever seen me sweat?"

"Never, Hermione. You never sweat." Harry replied automatically.

"Good Harry." Hermione said and patted his arm. "I see you've gone through Ginny's training session." She saw a dark look pass over his face.

"Let's not talk about Ginny. It's our day, remember?" he said in a forced cheerful tone.

"If you say so. Oh there's Hedwig! Can you call her?" She pointed to the white owl as they entered the owlery.

"So that's how my parent's knew how to get a magical cat! Hagrid was in on it!" Hermione said, happy to have at least _one_ of her questions answered. She was dying to know why Harry didn't want to speak about Ginny. But she wasn't going to push him. Maybe she should let him know, or remind him that is since he should know, that she was there to talk to if he ever needed. They walked halfway around the lake and sat down on a sunny rock by the willow trees.

"This is where you saved my life, you know, from all those dementors." Hermione said as she leaned her back against Harry's shoulder.

"Way to kill the mood, Hermione." Harry said half jokingly, half seriously.

"I don't remember. Did I ever thank you? I meant to." Hermione said softly.

"You're welcome. And it's not like you haven't been there for me. You've save my hide loads of times." Harry replied earnestly.

"You know that I'll always be there for you, Harry? And I am. If you need to talk- or get another perspective on a problem, all you have to do is ask." Hermione said hoping he got the hint.

"Ginny?" Harry asked resignedly. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Ginny. And no you don't, but it helps. Believe me _I_ know."

"Well... the truth is that I don't know. If there is a problem between us... well it's never brought up. But I think there is. It's like there's a giant Fluffy sitting in the room with us every time we're together, and neither one of us is acknowledging him. You know? I don't know if it's her, or me? But something's changed. It's like the spark's gone. I don't know how else to describe it." Harry finished in a tired tone. Hermione sat there for a few moments mulling over this.

"Are you going to do something?" she asked at last. "You know, like talk to her, or mention this." Harry thought about it for a bit.

"I don't know. We never get anytime alone anymore. And I don't know if it's by rotten luck or by design. Hermione... I think... I think Ginny's afraid to be alone with me. She was so jumpy all summer, and the only time I've spent with her is in the company of at least six other people." Harry finally said.

"Don't be silly! Why would she be afraid of you? That's a ridiculous notion. Sure you can be scary, and when you get _that_ look in your eyes, even _I_ get the chills, but I'm not _afraid_ of you!" Hermione scoffed.

"Thanks, I think. What look?" Harry asked. Hermione tilted her head up so that she was looking Harry in the eye.

"You know the one where you get all serious and determined." She made a face at him and giggling added, "You look like you're about to kill." A strange expression, half understanding half pain, passed over Harry's face.

"Like just before I finished _him_ off?" He asked in a tight voice.

"Yes! Exact- oh." Hermione realized that this could very well be the reason for Ginny's odd behavior. "I'm sorry, Harry. You're really not that ferocious." Harry let out a strangled laugh.

"Hermione... remember Fluffy? Well you just stepped on his tail."

"So! Did we get our schedules this morning? Because I'd really like to get started on my readings!" Hermione asked abruptly. Harry laughed.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes we did. I have yours. It's in my room. Come on, little know it all. Let's go get it. We wouldn't want you to lose your number one spot to a certain Slytherin, would we?"

"Definitely not! Did you know he's trying to become an Animagus? I don't think he has his form figured out yet. I know this sounds weird, but that's what Bianca told me." Hermione said laughing.

"Malfoy an Animagus? Hmm... Well at long as he knows nothing about our transfigurations, we should keep this to ourselves." Harry replied thoughtfully.

"You know, Harry? I'm glad you convinced me not to register with the ministry. I have a lot more freedom this way. Although if pompous twits didn't run the ministry, I would change my mind. Can you believe that they put a quota on the number of times you can transfigure? That is so ridiculous! What if you were in a life or death situation and you'd used your last chance to show off or something else like that. Then you can die! And the ministry's basically saying, 'go ahead, fewer heads to count that way'. Its and outrage!" Hermione continued to rant and only stopped when her eyes fell onto the picture of Brigitte's winking at them from Ron's nightstand.

"Bugger." She sat down on Harry's bed as he looked for their schedules.

"Don't worry, 'Mi. Time will dull her affect on you." Harry said in understanding. "Oh right. I put them in my trunk. As to why? I have no idea. We have a few classes together. Including Potions. So you're in luck." He sat down on the bed next to her and handed her the schedules. They compared their classes for a few moments.

"So Defense Against the Dark Arts with Mooney, Potions with Snarky Snape, McGonnagall and Flitwick. Who's Professor Medeva?" Hermione asked.

"New History of Magic Professor, I think. Dumbledore introduced her last night. You were there, remember? I think he said that Binns went off on a safari or something. Maybe it was retirement. I mean he _was_ kinda old." Harry informed her.

"Oh. Wow. I must have been really out of it yesterd--." She was interrupted by Ron's voice yelling,

"Harry! You up there? Come down! We just made up the best move since the Wronski Feint! We need your input! Get your arse down here!" Hermione laughed.

"Oy! If you're not alone up there we can wait. How long do you need? Fifteen minutes? Ten-?"

"Shut up Ron. I'll be right down." Harry yelled going a bit red. "Stupid git! Doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut!" harry shot an apologetic look at Hermione.

"Oh go ahead. I don't mind. Besides I should get started on my reading." Hermione said as they headed down to the common room.

"I'll see you at dinner, alright?" Hermione and Harry entered the room and seeing the expectant faces started to laugh. Hermione decide to have a little fun and bolster Harry's spirits at the same time.

"No worries, boys. We've been up there for _ages_!" she gave them all a saucy wink and blowing a quick kiss to Harry, left the room.


End file.
